Vertus Cicatrisantes
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Quand Stiles se pose une question, la plus existentielle qui soit... Derek voit rouge. Et rougit. Parce que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un gros dur, qu'on n'a pas le droit de rougir d'un simple mot prononcé par un ado aux hormones en feu. STEREK


**Note : Et voilà un nouvel OS! Enfin... si on peut appeler ça un OS au vue de sa maigre longueur... J'espère juste qu'il vous plaira quand même... Vous aurez une vision assez nette des questions que je me pose à deux ou trois heures du matin, quand l'insomnie ne me lâche pas les fesses d'un millimètre!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Pas de Peter :pleurs:**

* * *

**Vertus Cicatrisantes**

\- Der' ?

\- Oui, marmonna ce dernier, somnolant sur le ventre de Stiles, allongé sur le canapé.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Déjà fait.

Stiles soupira, laissant tomber sa tête sur le dos du sofa, détendant les muscles endoloris de son cou.

\- C'est ma réplique, bouda-t-il, sans hausser la voix.

_Ce qui était assez rare pour être notifié._

\- Vas-y.

Le loup caressait les cuisses de son petit-ami, apaisé par sa présence. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas ainsi détendu. L'absence de son oncle devait y être pour quelque chose, il en était persuadé. Il devrait demander plus souvent à Peter d'aller faire un tour. Loin. Très loin. Voire de ne plus jamais revenir.

\- Tu crois que ton sperme peut guérir des blessures ?

Derek s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque sa bouche se figea. Avait-il bien entendu la question ? Ou était-ce le fruit de son imagination bien trop portée sur le sexe ces temps-ci ? Stiles n'avait pas pu lui poser _cette _question, entre toutes celles qui devaient forcément tournoyer dans sa tête pleine de demandes toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres, si ?

\- Nan mais je me demandais ça parce que, si ta salive le peut, pourquoi ton sperme ne le pourrait pas, hein ? Der'... Derek ? Réponds-moi ! Ton sperme, il guérit ou paaas ?

Le lycanthrope était rouge tomate. Comment _ce _mot pouvait-il être prononcé aussi innocemment par un adolescent ? Ce... Non.

\- Arrête, grogna-t-il.

\- Hein ? Mais t'as pas répondu à ma question ! Ton sp-

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase que ses lèvres furent violemment happées par leurs jumelles. Derek le fit glisser du sofa pour le coller au sol, appuyant sans vergogne sur ses bras, le maintenant immobile, tout en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche.

Stiles gémit, des frissons parcourant tout son corps alors que son amant s'appropriait violemment sa bouche. Les mains finirent par le lâcher pour aller flatter ses flancs découverts du hoodie rouge, vestige d'une farce sur sa place dans la meute – proie ou maman ?. Derek releva un peu plus le vêtement à capuche écarlate, dévoilant le torse de son petit-ami. Il glissa sa langue, créant toutes sortes d'arabesques plus complexes les unes que les autres, faisant geindre et frémir le garçon, soumis, sous son propre corps. Les fines hanches vinrent se loger contre l'entrejambe du loup, qui sortit les crocs, les faisant courir sur la peau pâle.

Stiles essaya de se relever, sur les coudes, mais une des mains de Derek se posa fermement sur le haut de son torse pour le repousser sur le plancher.

\- Tu veux essayer ?

Le garçon lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension, perdu dans les brumes d'un plaisir vif. Son souffle s'accéléra en avisant les yeux rougeoyants de son petit-ami s'ancrer dans ses prunelles ambrées. Un frisson le parcourut de haut en bas, avant de se loger dans son bas-ventre, faisant voleter des milliers de papillons brûlants.

\- De voir si une blessure peut être soignée par ma semence. Je pourrais t'ouvrir, ici, déclara-t-il de sa voix rauque, griffant légèrement le ventre en diagonale. Et voir si c'est plus efficace que ma salive...

Les griffes sorties de Derek semblèrent ramener Stiles à l'instant présent. Il se releva rapidement, sans que le loup ne l'en empêchât, se reculant en rampant, le souffle erratique, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Bien ! Tu as compris à quel point tes questions pouvaient être idiotes.

Le garçon fit une moue boudeuse, relevant le visage pour défier son petit-ami.

\- C'est pas si bête, d'abord ! J'ai le droit de poser les questions que je veux, na !

\- T'es un vrai gosse.

\- Peut-être. Mais... Si tu veux pas me répondre, j'irais demander à Peter, ça te va ?

A la mention de son oncle, Derek grogna, se rapprochant rapidement de son amant, pour le relever sur ses pieds. Il le prit par le col de son sweat, le collant à son torse.

\- Tu ne t'approches jamais de lui pour poser ce genre de questions ! Si tu fais ça... Je te le ferais regretter. Et crois-moi, tu ne pourras plus bouger un seul muscle. Pas même ceux de ta maudite langue.

Stiles poussa un gémissement d'anticipation. Qu'il aimait lorsque son amant le menaçait ainsi, avec des paroles.

_Et non, il n'était pas maso._ _Un peu alors. Rien qu'un peu._

\- Jaloux ? Enfin, c'est normal ! Tu avais remarqué que dans 'jaloux', il y avait 'loup' ? C'est le destin Der' ! Le destin !

Levant les yeux au ciel, le loup-garou relâcha son petit-ami, le laissant reposer sur le sol.

\- Souviens-toi : tu t'approches de Peter pour lui poser cette question...

\- Oui, oui, Big Bad Wolf... Je serais puni de la plus vile des manières, singea le garçon.

Derek lâcha une sorte de ronronnement, acquiesçant. Il se détourna, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau, mais il fut retenu par la main de Stilinski, entourant son poignet.

\- Et sinon, ton sperme, il guérit des blessures ?

Le loup serra les dents, se détournant de son but premier pour attraper l'adolescent, le plaçant rageusement sur une de ses épaules. Le garçon fut surpris, poussant un cri sonore – de fillette, aurait déclaré Scott.

\- On va voir ça, gronda rauquement le loup, tapant doucement sur les fesses de Stiles. On va voir ça.

**Ne me demandez rien. J'ai une sale imagination. Commentaire? :sourired'ange:**


End file.
